coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 27 (15th March 1961)
Plot Frank writes a circular letter to the residents about opposing the proposed demolition. Still waiting for David to come home, Ida, thinks they're being rude keeping Mr Lawther in the front room. Frank thinks that they shouldn't overplay their hand by showing them they're eager for County football club to sign David up. He gives in and Mr Lawther is invited to join them in the back room. Frank tells Lawther he's worried about David giving up his engineering apprenticeship but agrees that it's his son's choice. David is slightly overawed to see Mr Lawther in his home when he comes in. Elsie tells a depressed Linda that it's not worth moving to Coronation Street if it's being pulled down. The Rovers is visited by ex-regular Jim Schofield who's moved to the Bannerdale Estate and doesn't like it, despite having all mod-cons. Annie doesn't believe the rumours of the demolition but the thought of moving saddens Concepta. David signs. Frank tells him he thinks he's done the wrong thing, having no job when he reaches thirty-five. Linda still wants to get No.9. She and Ivan return to Warrington. Elsie panics when she thinks she has burglars in her house and Ena spots her and Harry going round the back to investigate. Inside the house, Dennis hosts Joyce Bond aka "La Composita", a former stripper and exotic dancer. Harry and Elsie burst in and find that she's there to pick up her snake. Elsie is sorry to see the reptile go. David assures Frank that he's not going to skimp on his night school studies and Frank gives his blessing. The next day, Ena spreads it about in the Corner Shop that Elsie and Harry are seeing each other. Florrie is upset and takes the opportunity to rub Ena's face in the fact that she didn't receive a circular letter from Frank. Jack, Annie, Albert, Harry, Elsie, Esther and Florrie meet with Frank and Ida in No.3 to talk over the demolition rumour. Elsie proposes marching on the Town Hall but Albert proposes writing a letter to the Town Hall treasurer expressing their concern. They all agree and he starts to dictate one as Esther writes it out. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *La Composita - Angela Douglas *Mr Lawther - Reginald Marsh *Jim Schofield - Gordon Rollings Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *Three years before appearing in the regular role of club comic Charlie Moffitt, Gordon Rollings plays Jim Schofield while Reginald Marsh, who would make the first of his many recurring appearances as Dave Smith eighteen months later, plays Mr Lawther. *Weatherfield County FC are referred to as just "County" in dialogue, the name of Weatherfield for the setting of the programme not yet having been established within the programme's narrative. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,998,000 homes (9th place). Episode 027